Finding you again
by Take123
Summary: Oliva and fitz were once highschool sweetheart but somthing broker them apart. But what happens when they find each other again.
1. Chapter 1

I woke to find a little head on my chest, I looked and saw it was my three year old daughter Stella Carylon Grant-Pope my pride and joy. I had her my junior year of college it was to maintain trying to work toward my degree. Now I am in my sophomore of college working my way to a degree and I still couldn't believe I got here if it wasn't for my mom,dad, and best friend Abigail I wouldn't be here today. Although I wish Ella's dad where in the picture sadly he was not. We were high school sweethearts he was my first love and till this day I could say my only. When I got pregnant I remember the day like it was yesterday.

Flashback-

 _"hey babe" fitz said kissing livs had came over his house because she had to tell him something fitz being so concern when she said that this morning urged her to tell him then but she said it could was it after after school fitz rushed home to meet Olivia there. So here they were looking in each other in the eyes. "Fitz I ... I pregeant" she said while playing with her_ fingers."what _do you been your pregnant.. Are you for real that great". She looked up with a surprised facial expression "your not mad""no I am not mad baby I can I be mad about something we created from our love" he said while_

 _kissing her that day forward fitz had been there one hundred percent. He would come over and talk the baby it was the cutest thing I have ever seen. Today we where in his living room watching tv when Big Gerry burst end in "Are you pregnant" he said while looking straight at Olivia "ye..yes Sir" get out "excuse me Sir" oliva said getting up "I said get you ass up and leave and never come back here again" he said loud and clear. "Shut the hell up dad you can't talk to the mother of my child like that" fitz said raising his voice you will not disrespect her and his face and. Get away with. "It's okay fitz I will just leave , nice seeing you " oliva said while walking out "wait Olivia" he called ot to her but before_

 _he got out the door she was already far from night they talked on the phone he said they could run away and get married she said that they were to young. He didn't care he would give it all up just to be with her. He still could remember the last words she said to him "it this is destiny then we will see each other once again my love". The next day it school she wasn't there word got around school that she moved away. After that fitz wasn't the say many of Olivia friend sptold her but it had to be done"._

End of Flashback

Oliva got brought out of of her thoughts by someone calling momma. "Hey toots goodmornin my love" she said while rubing her daughters tight curls in two big braids. "Goodmorning , I hungry" "ok toots go brush your teeth. A new day it is liv said while getting up to start the day.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Thank you for reading hope you liked the second chapter will be soon give me your feed back and hope you enjoyed it. If you are reading my oter story that story will be updated soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stella POV

I got up and brushed my teeth and waited on mommy to help me pick my clothes. It was a chilly November day, so mommy picked out a yellow PINK sweat shirt, skinny jeans and my black UGGS."Come toots lets do something with this hair. Mommy said while pulling out my hair box. I groaned in replie I hated getting my hair done. Stella hair long curly hair all the way down to her chest with coca skin , a button nose with dimples to match she was a sore sight for eyes. Many of times she got compared to her mother many could say they were twins. She loved to hear that because she looked at her mother as someone who could do it all."Ow mommy that hurt" she said while trying to stay still so

that her mother would get done."Sorry love I am all most finished" Olivia said while finishing up her jumbo twist. "Go and watch tv while mommy gets dressed" mommy said while putting up my hair box. I went down and turned to Disney Chancel and went and the fridge to get a mini fruit packet while I waited on mommy to make breakfast.

Olivia POV

After finishing with Ella's hair i went to take a quick shower. I was so glad that I didn't have to go to class today so that me and love could have a girls day out, every week I planned a day where me and her would she spend time together. I missed my baby all though the week the day was Saturday so toots didn't have to go to daycare. After I got out the shower I put my products in my hair because I had

washed it in the shower, after that I blow dryed it and lefted it in its natural state. I did my make up natural. I looked through my closet what to wear while looking thought my Instagram feed. I decided to match with stella with a yellow PINK sweat shirt, black skinny jeans, and my black UGGS. I went down to the living room seeing stella just

finishing her mini fruit packet "What do you whant for breakfast Ella Bella I said while kissing all over her face. After all of this years I still couldn't belive I was blessed withsuch a beautiful little girl. "Stop mommy" stella cried while laughing out tears. I stopped and we went to the kitchen and made breakfast. While getting our jackets from the mud room we took a picture and the wall length mirror and posted it to using the caption " We slay every day ". We headed out the door adventure here we come.

We were headed to a children's museum Ella loved going there it was her favorite place or so she said this week. They got out and went in, they stayed there for about two hours until they both got hungry. They headed to Friday's Olivia got a chicken salad while Ella got a flat bread sandwich with fruit. After leaving there they went to the mall even though both had to many clothes they both loved it. It was one of the many this her

daughter got from her. First they went to Journeys, they both got chucks Olivia's white and Stella's black. Next they went to Carters and got more winter clothes for Ella. After that they went to Versace store and Olivia got a purse. Ella wantedto take a picture with the purse so she posed with the purse on her wrist while showing her dimples.

Olivia posted to Instagram with the caption " she said take a picture mommy ". She went to check ot and paid for the purse a minute later her phone beeped and she saw that Abby comment on the picture commenting " Auntie taught her well". Olivia laughed and buckled Ella In her car seat in her 2014 mustang. They got home and liv fixed them some homemade pizza that Olivia learned how to make from her mother. Afterwards they brused their teeth and went to Olivia's bed and watched movies until the both went to a peaceful sleep.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Thanks for reading tell me if you have any ideas. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia POV

BUZZ.. BUZZ.. It was a Sunday morning and I got brought out of my sleep by my alarm clock. I laid there for the next 10 minutes just relaxing. Until i relized I had to get up to get sleep up for church. I walked down to her "Big girl room" as she liked to call it since Ichanged her crib into a toddler bed she was inlove with it.

"Wake up love... Stella Bella rise in shine" I said rocking her out of her sleep. After a couple of minutes she woke wiping the sleep from her eyes. I toke her a shower with me saving us more got dressed in our Sunday's best, I lefted me and Bella's hair in its natural state and did my make up. I got Stella's Minnie mouse diaper bag and lefted out of the house. We headed to my parents house to eat breakfast which is something we all try to do each Sunday before church.

"Grammy .. Poppy" Ella said alerting the house we where here. " About time sis we where going to start breakfast without you andbug" my brother harrison said. I was so glad to have my brother back he had recently moved back from Flordia with his girlfriend Amber.

"Hey darling.. And goodmorning to you to bug" my mother and farther said. If your wondering why my family calls Ella bug it's because when she was two she was excited by bugs. Whenever she would see bugs she would laugh and clap. We all finshed breakfast and headed to church. When the we got out of church we all went home to change, and headed to lunah. After lunch we all went out separate was and planned a day through the week when we would all get together as a family again.

Monday

Olivia POV

Today was like any other day. I had to go to class and work while stella Bella went to daycare. Which was a bit sad for me because I hated lraving my baby. But it made every thing I did more important because of her. I got up and took a quick shower and but my hair in a messy bun and dressed in yoga pants and a shirt with Converse.

Afte I finshed getting dressed I got Ella's bag reading for daycare and made her a snack because I didn't have time to make a full breakfast. I put a NAKED drink in my purse and went to go get Ella ready to leave. I put her jacket in shoes on her because it was easierto put it on her while she was sleep.

I lefted her pajamas because i usually left her this way so that the put her clothes on her when she woke up fully. I took her thick hair out of her two braids and put it in a twist. I picked her up and buckled her in her car seat and we where on our way.

Later on in the day

Today was a long day indeed. After my long two hour long boring class my professor ask some students to stay behind which it had to include me. She said that we and some more students from another collage where going to go to a special class with the top lawyers to give us tips and pointers. I was excited but I thought she could have emailed us that because now I was fifteen minuets late for work.

Thankfully I the manner was like a second mother to me. She was Abby's mother which was a life saver. When I got pregnant I didn't want to depend all on my parents so she suggested that I work at her bakery. Which I happily accepted not only was it fun working their but she was understanding with school and stella.

I texted her and told her I was going to be about thirty minutes late. Once my professor gave us the details I left as fast as I could. I wasn't going to take Mrs. Wheelans kindness for weakness. Once I got there I started my shift quickly. After our rush hour she let me go and pick up stella from daycare .

Which Is sometimes what I did if we weren't busy, she was a joy to have in the shop. She would just set done a color or help out until it was time to go home." Hey my Bella bug" said greeting stella. She responded with "Bonjour comment allen-vous" I laughed because I loved when she spoke in other lanuages because she mispronounce every word it sounded like bonjovey commence allen-voys. Stella spoke 3 launges which I was proud of it all started as a bet with Abby saying that she could tech stella another language and like the over achiever Olivia won the bet.

Mrs. Wheelan responded back with "affiner mon Cher Ella ". They both talked for a bit and I went back to work when it was time to go I gathered Ella and my belongs and we went on our way. On our way home I got take out. When we got home we ate and I took her a bath. After I got off the phone with Abby and my mom for our nightly talk. Ella and me where in bed getting ready to go to sleep when Ella out of the blue said "mommy where is my daddy?".

TRANSLATION

Stella - How do you do.

Mrs. Wheelan - Fine my dear Ella.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for reading tell me what you think and stay tuned for chapter four. If you don't have something nice to say please do not say anything.


End file.
